


Don't Move

by CapNstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Badass Din Djarin, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian History (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Din Djarin, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Din told you to be as still as possible when the new republic arrives.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Don't Move

Din let out a string of curses, vigorously pressing the hyperspace button. You just watched silently as he became even more frustrated at the fact that the ship wasn’t going into hyper speed. 

He swiveled around in his chair slightly, pressing even more buttons to try and fix the issue. But with his luck, the ship made a couple of grieving sounds and it seemed to have messed up even more. 

A long defeated sigh left his lips as he spoke, “looks like it’s going to take a while to get to the next planet.”

You just nod and continue to watch him, his irritation and frustrations had never left him. His shoulders clearly tensed and his chest was heaving up and down, his hand had tightened around the armrest. His beskar metal was shining slightly from the thousands of stars that stretched across the galaxy. You wanted to run your fingers along with the shiny metal. You wanted to press kisses along the cold surface just to hear his breath hitch. You wanted to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

You hear another string of curses as he tries another attempt to fix whatever was wrong with the ship. Again, he had no luck with the ship which caused even more displeasure. Without saying anything, you stand up and ever so slowly walk over to him. At first, he doesn’t notice you from the frantic button pressing but then he hears the shuffle of your shoes and his helmet reaches towards your gaze.

“What are you-”

His mouth snapped shut as you pulled your leg over his lap, situating yourself on top of his metal-covered legs. He definitely was not expecting that. His heart pounded against the metal beskar plate, heat rising every second that you continue to sit on his lap. He could almost feel your warm heat radiating from your legs onto his. The pitter-patter of his heart only increased as you stared at him with such softness.

"We'll be okay."

He only nodded back, letting your presence slowly calm him down from his frustrations just moments ago. Despite being no longer annoyed, the rapid beating of his heart had never ceased. The way your breasts perked right up against his chest plate, the way your fingers gently caressed the metal as if it was going to break, and the way his cheeks felt hot to the touch—his eyes darting across your features. Kriff—he was so enamored with you. He felt honored to even be around you, to be with you. You were a fierce warrior, smart tinkerer, strikingly beautiful and wonderful all around. You were also quite fond of the child, which also always made Din’s heart skip.

His hands moved from the control panel to your hips, your eyes had never left the dark visor on his helmet. You two had always done this—dance around each other until one of you snapped and couldn’t let go of one another. 

“Can I?”

Your gaze had leveled down to his belt, and his cock practically jumped at the insinuation. He nodded and stayed still, hands still rested on your hips as you unbuckled his belt. You then moved to pull his pants down, a gasp leaving your lips as his semi-hard cock sprung out of the confining clothes. 

A wet spot started to pool around your panties, biting your lip once again as you take him in your hand. He groans at the feeling of your small hands wrapped around his large shaft. You could never quite get used to how big he was, even if you had done this so many times before. 

“C-Cyar’ika-”

You pulled down your panties, silently thanking yourself for wearing a skirt today. You whimper as you placed his tip on your wet folds, the slick already gathering around him. You both let out low groans as you slide yourself down on his cock while your arms snapped up to hold onto his shoulders. His thighs tightened underneath you, and your body felt as if it was enduring pure bliss. Din was speechless every single time at how tight and silky you were around him, your walls running with juices.

“Mesh’la, you feel so t-tight around me. L-Like you were fucking made for me.”

You were about to respond until he started to move your hips, little moans escaping your mouth. He filled you up almost painfully, the mixed pleasures tingling every bit of your senses. A hand left your hips to cup your breast, messaging, and mangling it. 

“So good for me, cyare. You’re so f-fucking good for me.”

However, your eyes snap up to his with worry when his whole body freezes. You were afraid you had done something wrong, you wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. You were about to ask what was wrong until you heard the voices of another ship. 

“Come in, Razon Crest, come in. Do you copy?”

Your whole body feels like it’s on fire, the embarrassment only continuing to rise. Had they seen you? Could they hear? You honestly didn't even want the answer to that question, the humiliation was too much. You look at your partner for a second, neither of you moving. You didn't want to move and by his lack of movements as well, it was clear that he didn't want you to move either. 

Din let out a small sigh as he felt you melt into him, your face rested in the clothed part of the crook of his neck. He moved forward to press a button, a loud whine leaving your lips at the sudden movement. He was deep inside you, your wetness had covered everything and even ran down your thighs. He groaned as he could feel it run down to his balls. The whole situation had his cock throbbing, the thrill of being caught by total strangers had risen his heartbeat even further. 

“Don’t move.”

You could only weakly nod, your brain being full of filthy thoughts as his cock stuffed you full. He wasn’t even moving and yet your body had ached for him.

“This is Razor Crest. Is there a problem?”

His voice sounded gruffer than usual, his tone much snappier as well. You whimpered again as he moved, your eyes snapped shut as you desperately tried to not let out any noise. The x-wings still looked as though they didn't notice, ignoring the whole person that sat on top of the mandalorian.

“We noticed your transponder isn’t emitting.”

“Yes, I’m pre-empire surplus-”

His voice was cut off by a moan—your body had adjusted itself on its own, completely and utterly taken over by sheer wanting. Even through the short conversation, you needed Din. You needed him to take you right here, you didn’t care if the new republic assholes were going to watch. He hand raced towards your hip and dragged you down to a halt, growling at your behavior.

"I told you not to move."

A growl left his lips again as your walls clenching around him at the demand. His breath hitched as he pressed a button again, trying to regain any composure he had left.

“I-I’m not required to run a beacon.”

His jaw tightened as the x-wings continued to float next to the two of you. His hand tightened around your hips in frustration yet again. He just wanted them to leave the two of you the fuck alone. You already have little to no time by yourselves with the kid around, they were not about to take that away from the two of you. 

“That was before. This sector is under new republic jurisdiction. All crafts are required to run a beacon.”

There was a pause, “thank you for letting me know. I’ll be right on it.”

Din let out a small curse as your hips involuntarily rolled, he bit his lip hard so a feral moan wouldn’t escape. Even through his helmet, you could tell he was scolding you. He was fixated on you, the stoic gaze only made your heart pound against your chest. You feigned innocence as your head was still tucked into his neck, your head becoming fuzzy from the sweet smell of leather.

“No problem. Safe travels.”

There was a beat of silence as Din contemplated his next move. His chest rose and fell hard, eyes running back and forth for concentration, but then a moan left his lips. Ever so slightly and with his consent, you had started to move and it was just enough for the new republic to be completely unaware. There were a couple of beats of silence, the lewd sound of your body being fucked was getting louder and louder by the second.

“We’re still going to need that ping.”

Din answered back in confirmation, his voice coming out like a snap. The new republic men had been surprised by his hostile response but after that, you weren’t listening anymore. Your body was bursting with pure wanting and aching, your lips pressing small kisses onto his neck and you knew he could feel them. One of his hands left the control panel to secretly crawl underneath your shirt and pinch your nipple between his fingers—the soft mounds being molded around his hands.

A whimper left your mouth yet again, your mouth went to immediately bite his neck so you wouldn’t make any other noise. You were so close—unbelievably close as his cock pounded into your tight walls over and over and-

“What was that?”

“Uh, nothing. The hypervac is drawing off the exhaust manifold.”

He yet again glared at you, his hands coming to stop your hips. He wouldn’t say anything about it but he was close too. Your pussy clenching around him had almost sent home over the edge. He closed his eyes for a small moment, already regretting the decision he was going to make in a second. Then he whispered, the modulator just barely catching his soft voice. 

“Hold on, cyare.”

“What-”

Before you could react, the ship immediately goes forward with a jolt and pushes the two of you into the control panel. The ship heads towards the nearest planet, the bumping and gliding making you mewl left and right. The x-wings follow you immediately, being able to steer just behind the Razor Crest. 

Din was trying to concentrate on losing the two ships that were gaining on him but was having a hard time with your sweet moans filling his ears and your slick dripping down once again. You let out a squeak as Din pulls a lever that stops the ship altogether, falling down mid-air. Everything on the ship thrashes around and you just hold onto him as tight as you can. His hand move down to your hip and squeezes softly, wanting to make sure you’re alright.

He steadies the ship again as you get closer to the icy ground and the ship jolts towards icebergs that scattered across the planet. Your walls clenched again as the ship moved sideways, the x-wings still following you. Din lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his cock jumping at the thrill of it all. 

“Kriff—you’re still turned on aren’t you?”

You? What about his hard cock that’s inside you still? You couldn’t even answer him as the ship skated to the side, Din barely making it through a crack in an iceberg. Your hands had clenched his shoulders so tight, you honestly thought there would be dents in it by the time you were done. 

The Razor Crest slid across the ice, luckily coming to a stop as it thuds against another iceberg. The two of you were panting, trying to steady yourselves after a bumpy ride. You couldn’t believe that you were still turned on either, the adreneline of almost dying went straight down to your cunt. 

Din let out a small chuckle, “you’re in so much kriffing trouble for that, Cyar’ika.”


End file.
